Latias (Pokémon)
|} Latias (Japanese: ラティアス Latias) is a dual-type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation III. While it is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon, it can Mega Evolve into Mega Latias using the Latiasite. It is a member of the eon duo of Hoenn along with . Biology Latias is a Pokémon with a bird-like body stylized after a plane. Its long neck stretches forward from its squat body. It has no legs, usually floating instead. The rear half of its body is largely red and the upper half white, with jet-plane wings high on its rear and fins on the bottom near its tail. A blue triangle marks the center of its chest, while a red mask partially covers its face. Ear-like fins sit on top of its head and its eyes are yellow. It has short, three-fingered arms with a red covering on the outer side of the lower arms. Latias is a female only species, with being its male counterpart. As Mega Latias, the red parts of its body change to purple. Horns grow from the side of its head and run along its jaw. It loses the wings on its back and similar but larger wings attach to its lower arms, normally held in a level position. Triangle shapes now mark the forward point of its wings instead of its chest. Latias ruffles its feathers and cries loudly when there is hostility toward it. Its glass-like, downy feathers can enfold its body and refract light, which allows it to become invisible or alter its appearance. It can also use its down to use its signature move, . It is highly intelligent and can understand human speech. It is capable of using telepathy to communicate with others. In the fifth movie, Latias had the ability "Sight Sharing", which allowed Latias and people around it to see exactly what Latios was seeing. It normally does not make contact with humans or other Pokémon, and disappears when an enemy is nearby. It forms herds with several members, and is usually found In the anime In the main series Major appearances Latias (M05) Latias debuted in Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. She and her brother were the targets of and Oakley. Latias assisted in the mission to save Latios. Other A Latias appeared in Pikachu's Ocean Adventure, where she and Latios used their powers to help , , and the other Pokémon search for the legendary " 's Tear" beneath the ocean. A Latias appeared in SS025, under the ownership of a Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Inspection Agency. She was used against Forrest's in a to test Forrest's capabilities as the potential of the Pewter Gym, and won. A Latias capable of Mega Evolving appeared in Hoopa and the Clash of Ages, being summoned alongside and a by to protect it from the shadow . The trio protected Hoopa from the shadow Hoopa and its reinforcements, Primal , Primal , , , , and , in Dahara City. Eventually, the battle ended after the shadow Hoopa was sealed in a Prison Bottle, and Latias departed alongside Latios for their home. Minor appearances A Latias made a brief cameo appearance in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker, where she was seen soaring through Alto Mare alongside Latios. A Latias made a cameo appearance in the opening sequence of The Rise of Darkrai, where she was seen soaring across the sky alongside Latios. A Latias that can Mega Evolve into Mega Latias appeared in the ending segment of Mega Evolution Special II. ]] In the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer A Mega Latias appeared in the Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Animated Trailer, under the ownership of . She was seen soaring in the sky alongside 's . In Pokémon Generations A Latias appeared alongside a in The Adventure. They were seen near the Weather Institute, during a battle between Red's Pikachu and a wild . In the manga ]] ]] In the movie adaptations Latias and her brother play a major role in both the and the graphic novel of Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Latias, along with , was befriended by and took the young to the . It has appeared as a human a few times as the saga continued by using its ability to refract light. She first appeared in Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo. In the TCG In the TFG One Latias figure has been released. * : Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl After Latias appears from its Poké Ball, it will fly off the stage. It and Latios will then alternately zoom onto the stage with damaging any opponent that collides with them. It may also cause movement of items as well. Trophy information Latias appears with her counterpart, Latios. "Eon Pokémon. There are only female Latias and only male Latios. If they sense the presence of a human or an enemy, they will generally use the light-bending trait of their down coats to make themselves invisible. They use telepathy to speak with companions. They travel in herds, but even so, are rarely seen. They're a combination of Dragon- and Psychic-types." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Latias returns as a Poké Ball Pokémon. It uses Steel Wing to quickly fly across the stage several times to damage targets. Trophy information Latias once again shares a trophy with its counterpart. NA: Latias and Latios are Eon Pokémon. Both are Dragon/Psychic-type Pokémon. The red Latias is female, while the blue Latios is male. By folding in their arms, they can fly faster than fighter jets. They combine speed and teamwork when they cross paths to attack fighters with Steel Wing. PAL: Latias and Latios are Eon Pokémon. Both are Dragon- and Psychic-types. The red Latias is female, while the blue Latios is male. By folding their arms in, they become super aerodynamic and can fly faster then fighter jets. They combine speed and teamwork when they cross paths to attack fighters with Steel Wing. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Latias returns as a Poké Ball summon, retaining its behavior from past games. It also appears as a alongside . Game data NPC appearances * : If the ball drops out of the Sapphire Field while the "Ball Saver" is active, Latias will rescue it and place it on without the ball being lost. * Pokémon Alpha Sapphire: The player can use the Eon Flute to fly around Hoenn on the back of a Mega Latias. * : After clearing Northern Range, the team go to Pitfall Valley to save Latias. She and Latios offer to join the team afterwards. * : Latias is a minor character in the game and briefly appears alongside Latios where they are being chased. They are later turned to stone and their bodies fall to the ground. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations Hoenn (only one)}} Hoenn or Southern Island (requires Eon Ticket) (only one)}} |} |} Kanto (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} ) (Only one)}} |} |} In Pokémon Emerald, the roaming Pokémon is chosen in a sequence immediately after the credits where, after hearing a television report, the player is asked the color of the Pokémon in it. If red is selected, Latias roams Hoenn and Latios is found at the island. If blue is selected, Latias is found at the island and Latios roams Hoenn. In side games |area=Cobalt Coast}} |t=fff|area=Randomly on the Sapphire Field}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} ), Happy Outlook ( )}} ), Happy Outlook ( )}} |link=PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure|area=Beach Zone}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Tilikule Island, Rand's House}} |} |} |area=Meadow: All (Random Legendary Encounter)}} |area=Conductor Room: King of the Sky, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Sky-High Ruins: Stage 5}} |area=Event: Take on Escalation Battles}} |area=Ruby Volcano: Giant Redwood (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 25: Stage 14}} |} |} In events |Journey Across America Latias|English|United States|70|February 25 to July 23, 2006|link=List of Journey Across America event Pokémon distributions#Latias}} |Top 10 Distribution Latias|English|United Kingdom|70|June 10, 2006; October 14 to November 19, 2006|link=List of English event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latias}} |Top 10 Distribution Latias|Italian|Italy|70|June 23 to 25, 2006|link=List of Italian event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latias}} |Top 10 Distribution Latias|Spanish|Spain|70|June 27 to August 27, 2006|link=List of Spanish event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latias}} |Party of the Decade Latias|English|United States|70|August 8, 2006|link=List of Party of the Decade event Pokémon distributions#Latias}} |Top 10 Distribution Latias|German|Germany|70|September 24 to November 5, 2006|link=List of German event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latias}} |Top 10 Distribution Latias|French|France|70|September 26, 2006|link=List of French event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Latias}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latias|PAL region|Nintendo Network|60|September 1 to 23, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latias}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latias|PAL region|Nintendo Network|100|September 1 to 23, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latias}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latias|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|60|September 1 to 23, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latias}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latias|Taiwanese region|Nintendo Network|100|September 1 to 23, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latias}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latias|American region|Online|60|September 2 to December 21, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latias}} |Legendary Pokémon Celebration Latias|American region|Online|100|September 2 to December 21, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Latias}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Latias Mega Latias Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |area=Southern Island |P1=Please, show me your heart. |P2=I'm afraid... My health is down by half... |P3=I can't keep up... Please keep trying when I'm gone... |PL=I went up a level! It's time to work even harder! }} |- |- |- |- . She found herself much admired for her aerial abilities at . }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Latias shares its with . They are both known as the Eon Pokémon. * A pre-alpha sketch depicts an unused Pokémon or alternative form of Latias with the traits of both a Latias and a . * Mega Latias is tied with for the highest base stat of all Pokémon. * Latias, , , , , Ash-Greninja, and are all the same weight as . Origin Latias appears to be a cross between a and a . It and may also draw inspiration from the philosophy of . They may also be based upon the , being that certain aeons are immaterial beings of concepts existing in pairs of males and females emanated from God and one another; also, their category is "Eon." Latios and Latias are also based on birds, and due to Latias's with , they could be based on . Name origin Latias may derive from latere ( for "to lie hidden"). As as a suffix may have been added to make it sound more feminine, opposite the more masculine-sounding os in . In other languages Related articles * Latias (M05) * Eon duo (Adventures) * Eon duo External links * |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Hoenn Legendary Pokémon Category:Roaming Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut Category:Purple-colored Pokémon de:Latias es:Latias fr:Latias it:Latias ja:ラティアス zh:拉帝亚斯